


Retired and Can't Get a Break

by LAwrites



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Ghostbur, Jblade, Light Angst, M/M, Nurse Back To Health, Schlatt didnt die, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, Techno just want to retire in peace, dadphilza pog, schlatt and techno are just confused, slowburn, some wilbur and schlatt but its not endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAwrites/pseuds/LAwrites
Summary: Schlatt awakes in the rubble and instead of waiting for someone to kill him, he runs into the woods as far from L'manberg as he can get. He was almost successful until night struck and he was saved by a familiar pink stranger.(Multi chapter)((There isn't enough long Jblade stories ok-))
Relationships: Ghostbur/Jschlatt, Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 285





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyliexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliexx/gifts).



> Hey, updates might be a bit slow. but I will try my best to post at least weekly!

It was a quiet day in L’Manberg, the war was over, Schlatt was dead, or was he?

Schlatt woke up in the rubble, he kept coughing, he was thankfully not pinned by any of the planks around him. His chest hurt, all he remembered before passing out was toast.

“What the hell-” He sharply looked around, he was alone, as always. He started rummaging through the rubble, looking for his booze. He even looked under the floor boards where he hide them. That was gone too. He frowned. “Who the fuck would steal my shit?” he pondered for a second, then the adrenaline wore off and the pain kicked him in the gut. Almost quite literally. He grabbed at his stomach and chest, the pain was excruciating that he felt his legs start to wobble. He grabbed onto one of the remaining shelves for support. He groaned in pain once more. “I should have been fucking killed, he said I would be killed. What did he gain from lying like that.” Schlatt yelled in frustration, he needed a beer, maybe even a water if that seemed fit. He stood their against the shelf for a good five minutes before deciding that if he wasn’t dead already, he sure didn’t want to die by the hands of some other bastard.

Schlatt started to sneak off of L’Manbergs property, thank god no one was around, even if it was midday no one was out. Once he deemed that the coast was perfectly clear, he made a run for it, or well as fast as he could go with the injuries he has. He ran to the tree line and went behind the closest tree to catch his breath. He didn’t look back, Jschlatt will never look back again. Manberg was failed from the start, a joke campaign lead to a fucking war for christs sake. He’s not going to pick a fight he can’t win. once his breath was caught he started to stroll through the woods, getting raw materials and such to make himself a home. Home was never something Schlatt was familiar with, never had one, never got the chance to find one. Might as well give it a chance now that he basically faked his own death unintentionally and would be shot on sight if seen.

He ventured deeper and deeper into the wood, trying to get as far as he possibly could from civilization. The farther he went the more the sun hid, and the air became more and more cold around him, he felt something land on one of his horns. He looked up, it was starting to snow. He hated the snow. He continued to walk anyways, he can’t complain about this stuff if he was on the run. He still needed to find a good clearing so he could craft tools and finally start to build. It was times like this where he wished he had left sooner, on different circumstances of course. Schlatt doesn’t like to abide by others rules. Which is why he started making his own, whether it be a ‘corrupt’ country or his own business. The crunch below his boots were starting to make his teeth grind together. He was tired, he was out for hell knows how long, his wounds were probably infected at this point, it wasn’t a good day for J. Schlatt. 

If something pops out at him, he will most likely faint on spot. He had been walking with the occasional jog for hours. He was wondering when his misfortune would cease to exist. Not today was the correct answer. Night began to fall, Schlatt cursed under his breath, he had no food, armor, or anything to defend himself with besides his two fists. He began to sprint again hoping that he would be able to find shelter somewhere. He would take anything at this point, even living in the arctic sounded good to him in this moment. Schlatt was full on sprinting at this point, he had no where to go and had no clue where he was. The snow began to sting his cheeks and he heard the groans of zombies get closer and closer to his position. He ran, as fast as he could in his state, but he wasn’t fast enough. Schlatt tripped over a root on the forest floor and yelled in surprise as he hid the ground, he didn’t care if someone found him at this point. The one thing on his mind was that he didn’t want to die of a zombie of all things.

The zombie took its rotten bone clad hand and scratched at Jschlatt, over, and over, and over again. If he wasn’t already in pain, he sure as hell was in some now. Suddenly the frantic scratching stopped and Schlatt saw a blurred image of a tall pink figure over him. The figure picked him up as Schlatt drifted into a dream less slumber.

Schlatt felt warm, his body was surrounded with a soft material, he had no idea where he was or if he was dead or not. He knew he was safe. He tried to open his eyes but they were sealed shut with sleep. His brows furrowed in frustration, the commands he was giving his body, were in vain. His body refused to move. He started to regain his senses and felt something cold and damp on his forehead. His body began to dully ache once again, memories of a pink stranger saving him from a zombie flood back into his head. 

He shot up, his eyes awoken. The ram groaned, he moved too fast. He was now sitting straight up on a bed. He ran his pale fingers across the blue quilt that was draped over him, he took a moment and looked at his now skinny, boney, fingers. He was once a strong leader, what happened to him. His self loathing was soon interrupted by a creaking of a door, Schlatt snapped his gaze to the noice and found him staring at the intruder, “Techno?” Silence filled the room, Schlatt still in a exhausted haze. Techno just started blankly and nodded, both hybrids stared at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time, non dared to make a move. 

“Uh, I need to fix your bandages.” Technoblades face was blank, but his body language confirmed that he was nervous, almost apprehensive to ask. Schlatt just continued to stare, he was confused.

“Bandages?” He lifted the quilt from his body and soon notice that his bloody dress shirt was long forgotten and he was shirtless, the cold air hitting his bare chest made him shiver. As Techno had said, there were bandages across his chest and stomach.

“Yeah, didn’t want the wounds to get more infected then they already are.” The anarchists eyes drifted to the side then to the ram, “So can I fix them or not?” Schlatt was suspicious, just a while ago, he had no idea how long he was out for, did the man in front of him want to kill him. Now he wants to help him. It took him a moment to process, but he nodded anyways, confusion still written on his face. Techno approached the bed, a bit more confidently with the roll of bandages in hand.

Techno sat on the stool next to the bed and motioned Schlatt to lay back down. In which he did so, techno places the bandages on the bed side table and removed the quilt from the other mans chest. Tehcnos hands were warm, he carefully ghosted his fingers over the wounds slightly applying pressure as he goes around it, Schlatt winced. Techno apologized for putting pressure on the tender skin, the piglin hybrid soon made the ram sit up once again. He began removing the now off white bandages and checking the wound more thoroughly. The smaller man started to fell awkward with the other man looking at his bare chest with an intense stare, not to mention the tender touches. Schlatt could fell the heat rise to his cheeks as Techno started to bandage him up once again.

With the tension in the air slowly dissolving Techno spoke once again, “You should get more rest, you can clean up and eat in the afternoon. I’ll go get you some water.” Schlatt nodded and laid back down, pulling the quilt over his chest and closing his eyes, once again falling into a dreamless slumber.


	2. The Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt wakes up again and is met with someone familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to chapter 2! and WOW tysm for all the kudos! I hope you enjoy reading as much as i did writing!

Schlatt woke once again, not on his own, but to....humming? He opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He glanced to his left, only to be met with the intense stare of the once proclaimed ‘Blood God’. Schlatt jumped at the unexpected man at his bed side, Techno was sitting on the same stool as last night, he still haven’t removed his eyes from the ram, the intensity never fading from his facial expression. 

Schlatt started to break a sweat, what did he want from him now? The rams ears perked up, the humming was beginning to get louder, the tune starting to sound familiar to him, but he couldn’t place a finger on the song. The door soon started to open, the person entering was trying to not disturb. That got Techno’s attention, his eyes averted from the other and focused more on the door currently opening. Both men where like deer in headlights as a winged figure appeared in the now open door way.

“Oh, is this a bad time?” It was non other than Philza Minecraft himself. He had a plate in his hands, he approached the bed and sat at the foot of it. “I thought you’d maybe like some food? I didn’t know what you would want so, I just got what I could find.” The older man placed the plate onto Schlatts covered lap, on the plate there was a baked potato, two slices of bread, and an apple. His stomach grumbled, he just wanted some food in his system.

“Uhh thank you?” Schlatt was grateful, and confused at the same time. Since when was Phil on the server. He began to take small bites from the bread, but soon picked up the pace, he never realized how hungry he really was until food was right in front of him. He felt the eyes bore into the Side of his skull once more. Schlatt looked where Techno was still seated and not moving a muscle, as if he was unable to move. With Schlatts mouth still full he managed to speak, “The fuck are you looking at?” Techno still refused to move.

Phil was just as confused as the other was, he looked at his son, then back at Schlatt, again he looked at his son then Schlatt. That went on for a few minutes, the gears in the man’s head was turning until, he had a realization. His mouth made an O shape and he smiled. Techno seemed to have sensed the giddiness from his father and looked away quickly, a small blush that was barely noticeable painted his cheeks.

“Nothing, I was looking at nothing.” He managed to spit out and coughed into his hand.

“Yeah, yeah ok whatever.” He looked around and focused back on Philza, “So uhh, where am I?” 

Philza got up and walked to a near by widow and pushed the curtains to the side, “Come have a look yourself.” He steps out of teh was and one of his wings open pointing in the direction of the beam of light that has just come into the room. Schlatt removes the plate from his lap and mindlessly hands it in Techno’s direction, in which he of course, accepted it and placed it on the bed side table. Schlatt removed the quilts from his body and shifted so he was siting on the edge of the bed.

He slowly rose from his spot with quivering legs. His legs danced with every strike from the airs sword hilt, he forgot how cold it was. He managed to take a step forward, with the next, he wasn’t as lucky. His foot played tricks with him and as soon as he put pressure onto it, it threw a fit. Before he could get slapped by the floor, an arm snaked around his waist and held him up. Schlatts hands moved to grip at the arm in alarm, but also fear that it would let go.

“I think it would be in your best interest to allow me to help you over.” A monotone voice spoke from above him.

“Psh. As _ if _ I need  **_your_ ** help.” Schlatt moved the arm away from him with as much force as he could muster, on his own, he would have never even have moved the arm. Techno held his arms up near his head as if saying. ‘Be my guest.’ 

The ram cockily took a confident step forward, and lost his balance again soon after. This time, Technos arm was not there to hold him up and he face planted onto the hard wood floor. He groaned in pain, the floor was definitely not doing well for his wounds.

“Now do you want my help or will we be here all morning?” The piglin stepped in front of the ram an kneeled down, offering a hand. Schlatt lifted his head so his chin was resting on the ground. His eyes went from the offered hand and to the man still by the window. He sighed and started to get up, again, failing and almost having another meet with the cold floor. Before that could happen for the second time, he gets swooped up and is now being held bridal style by the taller man.

“Hey what gives?! Put me down!”

“You have proven that you are in no condition to stand, unless you want to fall again and make your wounds worse?”

Schlatt just glared at him, all this work just to look out a window. He removed his glare from Techno and looked at the still waiting Philza. He wore a small smile on his face, yet apprehensive look as Techno approached him with the injured man in hand. 

Once he finally reached the widow he set Schlatt down, he had his arms ready incase he lost balance again. Schlatt finally get to see what's outside. It was snow. Literally just snow. He glanced at Philza and glanced back outside still confused to where he was.

Mr. Minecraft smiled.

“Welcome to the new Artic Empire.”


	3. The Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt gets some more alone time with his thoughts.   
> Something blue triggers that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just a quick warning, there will be some angst in this chapter, there will be kind of hints to suicide and harmful thoughts. As well as kind of some derealization.

“The what?- Woah woah woah. Phil, this isn’t SMP Earth anymore.” 

“I mean yeah, but since me and Techno have removed ourselves from L’manberg, it only seemed right.” Techno nodded in agreement, Schlatt was still confused, come to think of it, he has no clue what even happened after he passed out. He furrowed his eyebrows, he didn’t know where he should start asking questions.

“I have…. so many questions.” He glanced up at Phil who seemed weary, Technoblade just scratched at the back of his neck, not knowing if he should say something.

“Ah- maybe for another time, you need to get yourself washed up.” Philza offered an arm for Schlatt to take. “Here, I’ll help you this time.” He shot a disappointed glare at Techno, who had also almost offered his own hand. The piglin, embarrassed, tilted his head down so he was looking at the ground. The horned man grabbed onto the olders arm like it was his life line. One step and he was already fearing falling again. His eyes widening and skin became paler than it already was. Phil took notice of this, “Hey, it’s ok, I’m right here.” That seemed to calm him down a bit, Schlatt nodded and went with him towards what he assumes is the bathroom. 

All he knew was that cold room, the rest of the house seemed to be a lot warmer, much more home like. He wondered how long it took to build. The walk took longer than expected, well when someone hasn’t used there legs for hell knows how long, walking is a strangely tough task. 

Phil has had to catch Schlatt more than once on their journey. The bathroom was inconveniently on the other side of the house, so the winged man took it as an opportunity to show Schlatt where everything was and to help him move his legs a bit more on his own. Once they finally reached their destination Phil sat the Ram on a stool and went to to grab a towel and a set of new clothes for him.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I couldn’t get the blood out of your shirt. So in order to make up for it, here.” Phil passed over a box to Schlatt, he never like gifts or presents. It made him feel like everyone pitied him. The sincerity in Phil's eyes made him accept a gift, just this once. He opened the box opened and noticed something blue.

“No fucking way.” It was his old sweater, all patched up. “Where did you-” He looked over to Phil, trying to seem as unfazed as he possible could. He was ecstatic under his physaud.

“I found it in- uh-” Philza hesitated, “I saw it in Pogtopia, with um, Wilburs things.” Jschlatts joy turned sour. Multiple emotions ran through his eyes, anger, fear, betrayal, but most importantly, regret. “If you want I can put it back, burn it, and get you some new clo-” Philza reached for the box. Schlatt hurried to cut him off and gripped the box tightly. 

“-NO. No, it’s uh- I appreciate it Phil. Um, thank you.” His voice was weak, it was painful to hear. A once strong friendship torn apart by politics and a dumb country. 

Philza was taken aback, someone who’s pride used to be their reason for existence, is gone. He slowly reached his hand out and started to pat the rams head. Schlatt looked up from his seated position, to see the sad smile the other wore.

“It’s ok, I get it.” 

That was the end of the conversation, it seemed to be a touchy subject for the both of them.

Philza handed the towel that was in his hand to the other, “How about I show you how to work the shower yeah?” The subject was successfully changed, they both were relieved at that. 

The winged man did his best explaining the basics to how to work the shower, like how to get hot water, how to turn it off and off, all that good bits and pieces of knowledge. He made sure the injured man knew how to do specific things like to not remove his bandages as he showers and to as for either him or Techno to replace the wet ones with dry ones. Schlatt of course nodded.

“Thank you for, you know, everything, especially after what I’ve done.” He tilted his head down in shame, he didn’t really 100% trust Phil, but this was a good start. He felt a hand pat his shoulder.

“We’ve all got monsters in our closets.” And with that, Philza left the room, leaving the ram alone to do what he pleases.

Schlatt glanced at the box once again. He hadn’t seen that sweater in years, why would Wilbur have something like that. He picked it up again, he had his hands balled into fists. “Why..” His vision blurred, a tear rolled from his cheek onto the blue wool. “God dammit, what happened to you.” His chest felt like it just hollowed, a hole in his chest leading to his heart for all to see. He hated it. He wiped his eyes with his bare arms. He placed the sweater back into the box with the rest of the clothes. He made his way to the mirror, grabbing onto any surface he could to keep balance. 

He glanced up from the sink to the small mirror, he didn’t recognize who was staring back at him. The person was pale, sick looking at best, he also looked as if he was just barely skin and bones. He reached out to touch the mirror, the person did the same. Once their hands touched it all clicked. 

He had lost everything and almost died, no one even checked to see if he was alive. The confusion turned to rage, he gripped the edges of the sink and grid his teeth. He glared at his refection, he wanted to scream, maybe even punch the mirror. But he couldn’t. He felt hopeless, weak. He wants to disappear. They lied to him. He’s supposed to be dead. 6 ft under is where he should be. Why did he lie. All he told him were lies. He was never on his side.

He was numb, all emotions escaped himself in a split second. He was broken. He felt broken. His grip loosened, and he made his way over to the shower. He didn’t like this room anymore. Schlatt started up the shower, exactly as Phil instructed and removed the rest of his clothes as he waited for the temperature to rise.

He never really minded being alone, but now his thoughts have become poison. He has already ingested enough poison.

Schlatt stepped into the hot water stream and let all his thoughts was away along with the dirt and grime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I got this chapter done sooner than expected! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and a quick comment too!


	4. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno noticed something weird with the voices and sought Phil for help, an unexpected visitor joins them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO I'M NOT DEAD- I am so sorry for disappearing like that, I hated how I originally wrote this chapter the first time so I completely started over-

Techno was alone in the room. Not like he wanted to be, but he assumed it was best. In other words, Philza would have killed him. He didn’t understand why. Hell he’s the one who saved the guy. He should be treated with some respect, and he should be the one questioning him, not vise versa. He found himself staring, well more of a glare with no negative intent, at the bed that once held a sleeping ram. He didn’t mean to make him uncomfortable, it was just strange. Someone who was always wearing the same shit eating grin on his face 24/7, looked so gentle, the guard he had casted up was completely gone. 

Techno could have killed him. In that state it would have been easy. He could have left Schlatt to rot in the cold. So why? Why did the voices want him so much? He had to get answers. Technoblade had no reason to help Schlatt, he barely even knew the guy. Only knew him because they were partners in Minecraft Monday. The voices still haven’t stopped.

They kept saying the usual, “E” “Blood for the blood god”, but one phrase didn’t belong, “Schlatt, protect.” The voices previously haven’t said someone's name unless it was Phil. He was perplexed, Schlatt never intrigued his interest before. He would have to ask Phil.

He ripped his eyes away from the blue sheets and began to walk into the hallway. He looked to the doorway of the room, he had his sword resting there, the same spot he put it the night before. It had suddenly dawned upon him, he had watched Schlatt sleep. He involuntarily groaned, he never really slept anyways, but that was out of character. Techno dragged the sword with him to the kitchen where he saw Philza making himself some tea. Techno stood there awkwardly, he coughed so he could get the older man's attention. It worked, Phil glanced to his side and noticed Techno.

“Ah, Techno, did you happen to need something? You’re looking paler than usual.” Concern laced his voice and he poured the boiled water into the small white piece of pottery. Techno didn’t really know what to say. Quite honestly, he didn’t know where to start.

“The uh-” He coughed into his hand, “-The voices have been acting unusual as of late.” Philza turned his tea and added some honey to the beverage. He placed the spoon on the counter and directed his attention to his son.

“Oh? How so?” He leaned back on the counter, trying to hide the testing of his shoulders. The voices weren’t a new thing. Techno has reported having voices since he was young, they were dangerous, he had to assume the worst.

“Well, they have been more calm, less blood lust.” Phil physically relaxed as he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Techno’s jaw clenched, he can’t bring himself to say more.

“That’s good, but it seems that that isn’t all you have on your mind.” he walked over to him and rested his hand on his shoulder. “You have been acting a bit strange recently, but I won’t push if you’re not ready.” Techno was thankful for Phil, as if he really wasn’t ready to talk about the whole Schlatt thing yet.

“I uh, thank you Phil.” Phil hummed in response and continued to stir the contents of the tea. Phil took one sip and the front door swung open with a burst. Cold air immediately hit both men in the face. The person who entered didn’t even bother to close the door behind them. The distant patter of feet across the house drew near the kitchen.

“PHIL! TECHNO!” The voice shouted. They both knew who it was now. The man was now in the kitchen, he held a downcast expression on his face which was very unusual for the ghost.

“Ghostbur, what's the matter?” Phil set down his tea again and made his way over to the yellow sweatered ghost. Techno noticed the strange absence of blue dye in the ghost's hands.

“M-My blue Phil- I-it’s gone.” Ghostbur was on the verge of tears, “It was my special blue too.” A single tear fell from his slightly glassy eyes. 

“What do you mean, ‘special blue’ Ghostbur?” The ghost lifted his head a bit and looked down at the other man, he wiped some blue tears off his grey cheeks.

“My special blue! The sweater! It’s gone!” He continued to hiccup as the tears ran down his cheeks once again. It had suddenly dawned upon Philza. The blue sweater.

“Shit.” He whispered under his breath, Techno was very confused, until a familiar face made his way to where they were, Techno suddenly froze along with Philza. Schlatt seemed to not notice the third person in the kitchen as he began to speak.

“Hey Phil, I just wanted to thank you for the sweater- god it’s cold in here-” He had suddenly looked up at dull chestnut eyes looking directly at him. Schlatt along with the others froze in place, no fucking way was he doing this today. He was paralized by the other man's eyes on him, his eyes froze to where he’s having a staring contest with the other. It was Wilbur. He was dead, how. Schlatts brows furrowed a bit as some tears started to form in his eyes.

Ghostbur was staring at the man before him as memories started to swarm in his head, happy memories. The man in front of his name was Schlatt, and he was the light in his life. He suddenly wasn’t sad about the sweater anymore since it was now with its owner. His face turned into a goofy grin, a pale blue blush painted his cheeks. He broke his trance and immediately hugged Schlatt.

That caught everyone off guard, Philza knew that Wilbur only remembered the good things, that's why he didn’t want him to see Schlatt so soon. Schlatt slowly accepted the hug, but gave Philza and Techno a look that said, ‘You have a lot of explaining to do.’ And that they did. 

Schlatt was confused as to why this grey skinned Wilbur was hugging him after all he had done to him. He accepted it non the less, he was cold and the yellow sweater was insanely warm. He heard the man hugging him let in a deep intake of breath. 

“Did you just fucking smell me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come soon!


End file.
